


The Copy Cat

by prettyonthethrone



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literally tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: Remember that Facebook live stream that took place right before the Christmas break, after Caitriona was done filming but Sam still had a few scenes to go? Imagine a similar event, this time just set a season or two later…





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve recently gotten to be uber obsessed with how adorable and in love Sam and Cait are…so much so that I couldn’t resist writing a bit of fluff. Come scream with me on Tumblr @ samcaiteddie - and I'll take any prompts ya got ;)

The video had gone swimmingly, at least according to the young woman that Marketing had sent to the set to film on Facebook Live. The bespectacled redhead had complimented Sam and Caitriona on how natural they seemed in front of the camera, thanking them especially for the several mentions of the  _one_  subject that the fans simply couldn’t get enough of.

 

And when said subject had come racing towards her parents as fast as her little legs could carry her the moment she was allowed, the young woman simply grinned. 

 

While Sam walked over to Maril to thank her for offering to keep an eye on their toddler during the video, Caitriona made friendly conversation with the Marketing rep and watched her daughter play with her beloved stuffed bunny – aptly named Bunny. After a few minutes, the actress motions for the little girl to come.

 

"We’re leaving in a minute, love,” Cait tells her toddler. “Go say bye-bye to Da and Aunt Maril." She points to them, prompting Grier to run over to Sam and crash into his legs. 

 

Sam bends down and happily lifts the two-year-old up, tossing her in the air to make her giggle. "We need to get your coat,  _mo chridhe_." He plants a kiss on her cheek as Maril, who had been more than happy to keep an eye on the little girl, watches affectionately. "Are you and Mama going to bake lots of holiday treats?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

 

Grier nods her head and Maril grins. "Your Mama tells me that you are the best at helping pour in all of the ingredients."

 

"Uh-huh," Grier nods proudly and her tiny brown curls bounce just slightly. "Da milk, an....da sugar."

 

"And the eggs and the flour and all of that good stuff, too, hmm?" Sam beams.

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"You are such a smart, helpful girl!" Maril praises as she reaches a hand out to tickle Grier. The giggling toddler cringes happily and, amidst the tickling, drops her stuffed animal.

 

“Sit!” Grier mutters. “Dada, I dwop Bunny.”

 

Maril’s eyes widen and eyebrows converge, but Sam simply purses his lips. He leans over to retrieve Bunny, looking helplessly at Maril. “I said it  _one time_ ,” he swears, and his producer bursts into laughter that she covers with a hand. “It was an accident. I dropped my phone and I didn’t know she was behind me. We’re not saying anything to her because we think she’ll forget about it soon enough, but it’s been two days and she hasn’t stopped. Cait’s ready to hang me.”

 

Caitriona joins their circle then, her daughter's coat in her hands, and instantly notices the weird vibe between the other two adults. “What?” She asks.

 

“The word,” Sam explains, and Caitriona sighs at Maril.

 

“Come on, love,” Cait says, directing her attention to Grier, “let’s get your coat on.” She and Sam jointly help the toddler into her Patagonia jumper and, after kissing his daughter once more, Sam hands her off to his wife.

 

"Don't be too long," Caitriona tells him, half-teasingly eyeing their producer. "We'll have lots of yummy treats waiting for you." 

 

"Just a few hours,” Maril promises. “What all are you two making?"

 

"A few pies, some brownies, and definitely chocolate chip cookies." Cait looks at her daughter. "What do you think, lamb? Should we make a cake as well?"

 

"Tocklate take!" Grier exclaims.

 

Sam laughs. "You are definitely your mother's child." 

 

"Perhaps a chocolate cake too, then," Caitriona says amusedly and lightly taps Grier’s little nose. After giving hugs and promising to keep in touch over the holiday, Maril bids them goodbye and heads back over to the set, leaving the small family alone. Caitriona shifts the child on her hip. "Alright, let's let Da finish filming, huh?"

 

Sam leans over and kisses his wife on the lips, using one hand to cup her cheek and the other to hold her belly. "Love you, babe. Have fun."

 

"Oh, we will," she assures him as he kisses Grier's face.

 

"I love you,  _a leannan_."

 

"I love you, Da."

 

He bends to caress Caitriona's belly, which, at five months, is just beginning to really show. “And you, too.” He kisses his child through Cait’s sweater and rises to kiss his wife again once more. "I'll see you in a few hours.” 

 

-

 

When Sam walks in the door of the townhome just after half past six that evening, he is greeted by a sight that makes his heart burst. The kitchen, which he can see from his place at the door, is nothing short of a disaster. Various baking ingredients litter the countertops and mixing bowls are piled in the sink, but the two pies in the oven and the chocolate cake waiting to be frosted prove rewards for the mess.

 

The scene is a far cry from how his wife usually liked to bake: clean, orderly, and picking up after herself as she goes. Having an excitable (albeit very small) assistant who takes pride in standing on her stool right next to her mother, wanting to help even with tasks as miniscule as cutting open a box of baking powder, however, had done much to change Caitriona’s kitchen flow. Sam would swear on his life that Grier could ruin every egg crack, spill an entire bag flour on the floor (which had been done before), and even find a way to burn their kitchen to the ground, and Caitriona still wouldn’t rather have anyone else beside her.

 

As soon as she sees her father, Grier bounces so excitedly on her stool that Caitriona has to reach a hand out to make sure she doesn’t fall off of it. “Dada home!” The toddler exclaims. She sticks both her arms in the air, and Sam laughs when he sees that her tiny hands are covered in flour. He hangs his coat by the door and slips out of his shoes to join his girls in the kitchen, giving Eddie a quick rub when she passes him along the way.

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” he murmurs against Caitriona’s lips before kissing her hungrily.

 

“Good kiss,” she muses, eyebrows raised on her forehead. 

 

“Celebratory,” he declares, and goes in for another. “I get you all to myself for the next three weeks.” He grins and drops a big kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “And you as well. What are we making?”

 

“Tookies!” Grier cries, and Sam takes a moment to appreciate the way her entire little face lights up with the word. Cait had pulled her brown curls into two mini knots on either side of the top of her head, leaving her looking positively adorable. “With tocklate tips, Dada!”

 

“Mmm, my favorite.” Sam kisses the toddler’s cheek and turns around to further inspect the pies in the oven. “Pumpkin and...is that—”

 

“Chocolate Eggnog Swirl,” Cait answers for him. “Found it online. Batter was amazing.”

 

“Can it come out early?”

 

Caitriona snorts. “Afraid not, babe.”

 

Sam makes a disappointed sound and moves to hold his wife from where he stands behind her, his large hands resting on her rounded stomach.

 

“Alright, lamb, time to pour in the chocolate chips.” Cait cuts the bag open and hands it carefully to Grier, whose wide eyes make her mother laugh.

 

“All of dem?”

 

“All of them. Dump them in there.”

 

Grier does as instructed, but loses control on the bag halfway through and several morsels fall aside onto the countertop.

 

“Sit!” She huffs. “I spill, Mama.”

 

Sam covers his smirk with one hand and Cait does her very best not to laugh. “It’s okay, darling. Just pour the rest in.”

 

Grier giggles happily once the chocolate chips have all landed in the batter. “Good job,  _a ghràidh_." Sam reaches over to rub the two-year-old’s back as Caitriona begins stirring the mixture. “Hey, Mama?” Sam rests his chin on Cait’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think we can have a wee bite of the dough before it becomes yer lovely cookies?” He presses a kiss to her jawline and she grins slyly.

 

“I think you’ll have to ask Miss Grier Elizabeth here. They’re her cookies to share.”

 

“Oh, they are, are they?” He bends down to meet his daughter’s line of vision. “What do you say, my lady?” He asks playfully. “Fancy sharing a few wee bites with your Da?”

 

“No!” Grier teases, and Sam makes a look of mock horror.

 

“No? Ye mean it?”

 

“ _My_  tookies!” She claims, still grinning.

 

“Oh, that just won’t do,” Sam tells her. “See, I’m just so verra hungry and, well, if I can’t have any cookies, I guess I have to take a bite out of you instead.”

 

“No, Dada!” Grier shrieks, but he’s already lifting the two-year-old to cradle her and tickle her stomach with his chin. She howls with laughter as Sam continues “biting” her and when he stops for just a moment to ask her if she’s changed her mind, she yells a giggling “No!” and he carries on.

 

“Otay!” She squeals after almost a minute of tickles. “Otay, Da have some!”

 

“Ah, that’s more like it!” Sam says victoriously, and plants a fat kiss of gratitude on Grier’s cheek before setting her back down on her stool.

 

“Alright, you clowns,” Caitriona says, setting the beaters aside, “the dough is ready for tasting.”

 

“Mama, a wee bite?” Grier requests, and Cait, never having been able to refuse her child’s requests, dips two fingers into the bowl and sticks the bite onto the toddler’s hand.

 

“And for me, as well?” Sam opens his mouth wide and Caitriona snorts before giving him a bite off of her fingers. He sucks the dough off in a move that Cait feels is far too sexual to do in front of their daughter, despite her complete oblivion, but Cait doesn’t complain and he knows exactly why just by looking at her.

 

"How do you like it?" She asks their daughter, once she's finally pulled herself out of her Sam-induced haze. 

 

"Yummy," Grier responds through the chewing of her bite. "Ano'er bite?"

 

Cait laughs. "One more small one. But that's it, my love, or you'll get a tummy ache."

 

Grier happily accepts the second piece of cookie dough as Sam swipes his next (rather large) bite. Caitriona raises an eyebrow at him and he smiles guiltily. "I think that's enough for you, too, Da."

 

Sam swallows the piece of dough ridiculously fast and then looks at his wife. "And you?"

 

"Your daughter is not really in the mood for cookie dough at the moment, actually," she admits. "Thought of it makes me nauseous."

 

“Not in the mood for cookie dough? Whose child is  _she_?"

 

"Well, I've grabbed about a hundred handfuls of that can of nuts you bought," Cait deadpans. “Finally had to hide the damn— _darn_ ,” she quickly corrects, “thing before I finished it entirely.”

 

Sam smiles and resumes his position behind Caitriona, engulfing her in his arms. “I don’t think you can blame that craving on our wee lass.” He rests his chin on her shoulder and nips at her ear. “I think it’s  _Cait_  who loves the nuts, hmm?” He grins at the two-year-old. “Mama loves to eat Da’s nuts, doesn’t she?”

 

“Mama love Da nuts!” Grier mimics. 

 

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Caitriona grumbles quietly to her husband, who, of course, finds Grier’s comment highly amusing. “Let’s roll this dough into some cookies, love,” she tells their daughter.

 

Once the three of them have rolled all of the dough into balls fit to become cookies (and Caitriona has fixed the many of Sam’s and Grier’s that would definitely  _not_  turn out to be normal-sized), Cait exchanges the finished pies with the first two cookie sheets in the oven. Sam helps Grier to wash her hands and face off, and then relinquishes her to chase Eddie around.

 

When she finally catches the cat, Grier squeezes her in a loving hug and kisses her coat of fur. “Eddie,” she says, her voice already sounding very matter-of fact, “Mama love Dada nuts.”

 

Caitriona’s mouth falls open and Sam laughs so hard he nearly chokes. Cait hits her husband’s arm, but he’s hardly able to contain himself. “Come on, babe, it’s better than  _shit_ ,” he points out in a low voice. 

 

“Is it really?”

 

“Well, if it’s not,” Sam places both of his hands on her belly, “at least we’ve got a second chance at being good parents.”

 

Cait grins and pulls his face to hers so she can kiss him, and Sam steps even closer to deepen it. He’s just moved one hand to gently grip his wife’s hair when a whining voice calls out.

 

“Dada,” Grier cries, “Eddie take Bunny! Eddie!  _Sit_!”

 

Caitriona shakes her head. “Oh, fuck me.”


End file.
